A Single Rose
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU. (No Beast transform though)
1. Chapter 1

Young Prince Miyuki Kazuya had the happiest life ever. He was praised as a prodigy by his tutors making his parents happy especially his mother whom he loved more anyone in the castle. Every night she would sing a special lullaby just for him and they would spend time in the gardens while his father was busy. They would even on occasion visit the nearby villages and the crowds would throw flowers to them.

But in one village there was a boy a year younger than him with golden eyes as he chased after the carriage rather enthusiastically while holding out a white rose. He called out, "Prince! Queen! Wait up!"

Kazuya couldn't help but laugh at the sight and looked at the boy fondly, he was very interesting and with those eyes he was sure he would grow up to be very handsome someday. He reached his hand out of the carriage window and grabbed the rose with their hands touching for a brief moment. A feeling Kazuya would never forget.

The younger boy waved them off before they had gone from sight.

Holding the rose to his face, Kazuya asked, "Mama, can I marry that boy when I get older?"

The Queen smiled, "Did you feel something with him?"

"Yeah! There was a strange beating in my chest when I saw him and when we touched… I didn't want to let go!"

"Then it's true love, darling, I felt that way when I met your father." she pulled him for a hug, "I'm so happy for you, love."

He giggled in his mother's arms wishing this moment would last forever.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be…

By winter the queen grew gravely ill and tragically she passed on leaving Kazuya and the king heartbroken. Lost their grief they went back to their duties hardly interacting with each other and Kazuya decided to use Miyuki as his name from now on refusing to let anyone use his given name. And overtime he grew bratty and sadistic making all the servants shocked remembering how the prince used to be sweet and kindhearted. The king of course didn't notice since he was lost in his own world so much so that he decided it would be best to live in another of their palaces, leaving Miyuki all alone with the servants.

Once he turned fifteen, the prince held a grand party and spent more money than he should have and he wasn't even having a good time. He looked bored by the whole thing sitting on his throne. Then suddenly there was a loud knock at the large double doors before they busted forth and a beautiful woman wearing a cloak came in.

"Who are you? How dare you enter without permission!"

The woman spoke, "My name is Rei. I'm here on behalf of a prince that's lost his way. Long ago he used to be beloved by all but now hatred has replaced that feeling. I bring you a warning, if you don't change your ways within the next two years, then you shall be forever cursed as a monster."

Miyuki made a smirk and challenged, "Well then why don't I just leave this place before that happens?"

"You can't."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I've already placed a spell around the castle and its grounds so you cannot go anywhere."

"How dare you!" he shouted.

"It is your punishment. And only you cannot pass the barrier, anyone else is allowed."

"You witch!"

"Correction, I am an enchantress. It's my duty to help right wrongs that have been done and to help heal the broken soul."

"Well my soul isn't broken so you can just leave and never show your face again!"

Then his eyes widen in horror when seeing a familiar book in her hands and he rushed to try to get it back but she put a force field up as she opened it revealing a dry pressed white rose and used her magic to revive it as she expressed, "This rose was the last bit of love you had left in you before ending up like this. It will serve as your clock to know how much time you have left."

Miyuki glared darkly at her.

"With that said, I wish you good luck, prince." she started vanishing away dropping the rose in the process.

He caught it just before it hit the floor, moved his fingers through the petals before going outside to see he was indeed trapped in a diamond-shaped barrier.

"She says I need to change my ways, but how? How am I supposed to do that if I'm stuck here! It's ridiculous!"

He grumbled on wondering if the day will come he would be set free or if he'll be doomed to become a monster after all. At this point all he could do was wait and see what happens.

* * *

The Sawamuras were a family of merchants, with a father and son being in charge of the company and the son had his own child that was apprenticing under them. Eijun however was an active teenager that couldn't sit still through any of the trades or business deals they make and would instead spend most of his days in the village lifting people's spirits up, making him quite popular amongst the townspeople even if he was trying at times. Eijun was also an amazing dancer whenever there was a festival and he would go horseback riding with his friends.

Wakana, his best friend and the sister he never had especially would join him in the late afternoon as they galloped through a nearby meadow that was on a hillside that had a spectacular view of what the world was beyond theirs.

She asked him, "Do you ever wish you could explore what's out there?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I'm fine on where I am 'cause I have everything I could want."

"Still… you have to go on trips with your father and grandfather, doesn't that excite you?"

"Honestly it's boring and I don't like the idea of becoming a merchant like them. But Dad tried to become a traveling musician one time and it didn't work out for him so really what else could he do? It's just my fate to be like them in order to survive."

"So you're scared to be anything else?"

"I'm not scared! I just… find it pointless to leave a good thing, you know?" he tried to sound sure.

"But if things weren't good, what then?"

"I… I don't know… I never really thought about it before…" he looked back in his childhood and recalled the time he handed a rose to a passing prince and the way they touched… He shook his head, that was a long time ago and he was sure that prince has long forgotten him by now. Yes if things were different he would go try to find him and rekindle that moment they had but as it is, it was not meant to be.

It was growing late and they knew they had to get back to their families for dinner and went straight to the village unaware a cloaked woman had been watching them all this time…

As time went on, summer turned to autumn and with it an increase in sales to firewood, fur, and chestnuts making the Sawamuras busy. Eijun had to bid farewell to his mother and Wakana for the time being since his father wasn't sure how long it would take to deliver the goods. He rode on his horse while his father and grandpa pulled the cart.

They exchanged happy and fun conversations to pass the time. And within days their business was complete and they were on the verge of heading home until a sudden snow storm kicked in and to make matters worse there was howling in the distance telling them wolves were around. It spooked Eijun's horse that he ran off with the boy in tow.

"EIJUN!" His father cried out.

"COME BACK!" his grandfather cried too.

Eijun tried to calm his horse down but failed as he kept trotting away from his family and with the flurry of snow around him, he couldn't see them anymore.

He didn't know how long he was traveling but it was getting colder and knew he needed to find shelter soon or he was going to freeze to death.

Exhausted from the cold he barely kept his eyes open and slummed in his horse's mane, not seeing the castle he was approaching and the barrier between him and it. He went past the invisible wall and entered the snow covered courtyard. There he shut his eyes completely and fell off the horse.

* * *

Kominato Haruichi and Furuya Satoru were just finishing cleaning the stables and were about to head back inside when they saw a figure lying in the snow with a horse using it's head to comfort him. The duo went to them, seeing it was a boy about their age unconscious in the snow.

Haruichi said, "Furuya, help him inside and I'll take his horse to the stables."

The taller boy nodded and carried the other boy on his shoulders.

They got inside the castle where a teenager with a scowl on his face was grumbling about something until Furuya said, "Kuramochi." motioning to the almost dead boy on his back.

"Aw geez… You're lucky _his highness _is taking a nap right now, or else we'd all be in trouble. Here set him by the fireplace." moving into a common room.

The boy was set in a comfy chair while Kuramochi stoked the fire to get him to warm up.

Sawamura slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "Where… where am I?"

Kuramochi replied, "In a whole lot of trouble if you don't hurry up to get warm."

Furuya said, "Haruichi and I found you outside the castle." he poured a hot cup of tea, "Here."

"Thanks, whoever you are." drinking it with loud slurps.

"My name is Furuya Satoru."

"And I'm Kuramochi Yoichi, not that it matters since you won't be around for much longer."

"Why is that?"

Another voice came, "Because the master of this castle doesn't like visitors." he introduced himself, "Kominato Ryosuke."

"Sawamura Eijun, nice to meet you all, and what do you mean he doesn't like visitors? Is he some kind of sourpuss that can't enjoy good company? I've met people like that before."

Kuramochi cackled, "You have no idea! He's a total pain in the ass and can't seem to take a joke!"

Sawamura gawked, "Really? That's so sad!"

"Tell me about it. Say, you're kind of a hoot, too bad we can't keep you around."

Haruichi appeared covered in snow as he stated, "We may have to. The storm is getting worse out there so sending him out now is too cruel."

"Oh no, I hope Dad and Grandpa are doing okay…" Eijun uttered.

The pink-haired boy inquired to him, "Did you get separated from them?"

"Yeah my horse got spooked from some wolves and because of the snow we lost sight of each of other. So yeah, I'm lost and I don't know how to get back home…"

"I'm Kominato Haruichi by the way, please let me welcome you to his highness's castle."

"There's a prince here?!"

Kuramochi huffed, "Yes, our master is Prince Miyuki Kazuya but he prefers to be called Miyuki or his highness."

Ryo says, "And speaking of his highness, he'll be awake soon which means we're going to have to hide this kid in the meanwhile until it's safe for him to travel. So I'll go tell everyone else to help out while you keep him out of sight."

"Yes big brother." Haruichi nodded as the other pink-haired boy left.

Eijun questioned, "Does he really hate visitors all that much?"

"Yup. Big time." Kura stated.

"Maybe if I talked to him and explain the situation-"

"Won't do you any good, he's ruthless and knows how to twist words around so really you're only option is to lay low in the meantime," he crossed his arms, "got it?"

"Got it." he gulped.

He was then quickly escorted to the kitchens where they hid him in the pantry. While in there he heard muffled sounds before they grew louder.

Miyuki entered the kitchen with a man a year older than him. He asked the cook for coffee and was given a cup.

The man said, "Your highness, you shouldn't be ignoring the petals that have recently fallen. You have less than a year now to reverse-"

"I am well aware, Chris." The sixteen-year-old darkly retorted. "But I don't have a clue as to what she wants from me to change."

"Well you can start to be nice to everyone around you and not use them for your own gain."

"Like that will make a difference. Just being nice won't be enough, there's something more I have to do, but again I have no idea what that is."

"Hmm, you might have something there."

"Exactly, so no more talking about it, alright?"

He sighed, "As you wish."

Sawamura slightly moved back making a shuffling sound which caught Miyuki's attention but didn't act on it.

"Something wrong my prince?"

"It's nothing, for now…" he started going with a confused Chris behind him.

It felt like he was waiting forever until Haruichi got him, explaining, "The prince is busy with his work now so it gives us a chance to get you fed and take you to mine and Furuya's room for the night."

He sat down at a table as two cooks name Kawakami and Ono served him a warm meal.

Eijun wolfed it all down in a matter of minutes showing how hungry he was that he had to be served seconds. He complimented the chefs with a full mouth making Kuramochi laugh hard.

Then Sawamura proceeded with telling some jokes making the teen cackle harder.

He proclaimed while wiping a tear away, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

Haruichi smiled with a small blush, "Yeah me too."

It was like Sawamura Eijun knew how to brighten the room within a matter of minutes and it just made everyone around him very happy.

Suddenly a voice said, "So this is why everyone was acting strange when Miyuki came down."

They turned to see Chris walking to their unexpected guest and Eijun couldn't help but stare at how poised the man was.

Haruichi spoke, "His name is Sawamura Eijun and we found him outside in the snow. He got lost."

"I see. Hard to ignore someone that needs help."

"Once the storm ends, he'll leave." Kuramochi dejectedly said.

"Hmm, well even if the storm ends, the conditions to travel will be no good so chances are he could be stuck here until spring."

"WHAT?!" Eijun jumped up, "I can't stay! My family, my friends, they'll be worried sick about me!"

"It's just a possibility, but snow can get really deep. You'll never make it through even if you had a horse."

"Oh yeah! We'll just see about that!" he stomped away and opened the doors only for blowing snow to blast in his face and body. He quickly closed them and turned back to them with a scowl, "Don't say it…"

Kuramochi cackled again and held his sides, "You're too much! You're such an idiot!"

Haruchi offered his hand, "Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes."

Sawamura took it, "Thanks, and can I call you Harucchi?"

"Only if you let me call you: Eijun."

"Deal!" he grinned while being led away.

Chris watched the boy with interest with a smile on his face, he told Kura, "He certainly has a unique presence doesn't he? He was able to make everyone smile again after such a long time. He even got you out of your bad mood."

"He's fun to watch, if I could I would make him stay longer."

"Well I think the weather will favor you, I just feel bad keeping him from his loved ones."

"Yeah that sucks but nothing can be done about it."

"In the meantime we keep him under wraps from the prince."

"Right."

* * *

As predicted, Chris was right about the snow making Sawamura despair and hoped it would melt soon. So he was stuck hiding in the shadows making sure the master of the castle wouldn't find him. In that time he met the other servants and gave some of them nicknames to remember them better. He got along with them splendidly even if they called him annoying sometimes. He and Chris-senpai as he called him got along especially well.

This went on for almost a month until he passed an open door on the first floor and got curious to explore inside. It led to some stairs going down, and saw he was in the dungeons and was about to go back until he got shoved into a cell with the bars trapping him inside!

A smug tone spoke, "Well that was an easy way to trap an unwanted pest."

Sawamura's cell was dark but he could see from the dim light a boy the same age as Kuramochi. He gasped as he recognized him. He was older but that was the prince's face he saw when giving him the rose as kids.

The prince kept speaking, "I knew something was up three weeks ago, since then everyone has been acting weird around me and Kuramochi's been way too cheerful lately. Just what kind of affect do you have on my servants anyway?"

Sawamura frowned, "Well maybe if you started treating them better you too can be liked by them. You're not him."

"Pardon?" Miyuki raised his brow.

"You're not the prince I saw as a kid."

The other boy's breath hitched. It couldn't be… He grabbed the closet torch to light the cell and there he saw smoldering golden eyes staring back. The eyes he longed to see again after that first encounter.

He whispered in disbelief, "It's you…"

Sawamura's eyebrows rose, "You-you remembered?"

They stared at each other for awhile before Miyuki turned away and said, "Be as it may you're still a trespasser and uninvited guest in my home and that must be dealt with accordingly."

"I-I get that, but I was going to leave after that storm ended but the snow was too much for me get through everyone was kind enough-" but by then Miyuki was already gone making him humph, "He could have at least let me finish…"


	2. Chapter 2

Every one of the servants had sweat dipping down their foreheads, some tried not to show it but it wasn't working. Miyuki paced between them as he stated, "You let a pest into my home without permission and no, I don't want any of you taking the blame, the punishment belongs to the trespasser alone."

Kura started protesting, "Oh come on, that's cold even for you! He was unconscious when we found him so he didn't really trespass!"

Chris said, "Your Highness, please reconsider this, the boy is harmless and he's already made several friends in this castle in fact he's brought joy back into our lives since… well all I ask is you let him stay until the spring thaw and that you treat him like an actual guest."

Miyuki stayed quiet and they weren't sure if this was a good thing or not till finally he spoke.

"Very well, but I want him compensating for his stay here. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, he's your responsibility now so you may treat him as you like."

Chris nodded, "Very well, I'll do that."

Without another word, Miyuki left to attend to his duties and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Once Sawamura was out of his cell thanks to Chris he was taken to a castle suite and was told the condition he was given, and outright said, "I can do that! Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!"

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled, "I do have some chores that need to be done but for now let's let you settle into your room."

Sawamura looked around in awe, and tested out the bed making it bounce, he exclaimed, "It's amazing! Thank you Chris-senpai!"

The man smiled, "You're welcome, enjoy it." and he went out and closed the door.

Miyuki stood there waiting and the two started walking and went into the prince's chambers, "Is he comfortable with the arrangements?"

"Very much so, it doesn't take much to please him."

"I see…" he eyed the rose that was in a bell jar across the room. "He was the one who gave me that before the enchantress decided to mess with it."

"I wondered as much, since I first saw his eyes I had hoped that was case. Now that you saw him again what will you do?"

"Dunno. I made a vow long ago I would marry him when we got older but I saw how much he resented me when I locked him in that cell."

"You know… it can't be a coincidence he's here especially when the enchantress has used the rose he got you, I think… you need to get closer to him and fall in love…"

The hardhearted prince sputtered, "What- are you serious?"

"_And_ he has to love you in return, and then the spell can finally be broken."

He scoffed, "Like that's going to happen. No one can love me."

"Don't say that, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"But he hates me, it won't work."

"Then you have to change that, invite him to dinner."

Miyuki let out a small chuckle, "You're really convinced that this is the way?"

"Yes, the more I think about it the more certain I am."

He sighed, "Alright fine. Tell him I'll expect him at six o'clock on the dot."

Chris face-palmed, "Miyuki…" rubbing his temple, "You cannot just demand he be there, you have to ask him if he wants to come."

"You know I'm not good at this kind of thing, I need some help here."

He sighed, "That you do, that I'm going to need to ask for their help."

"Just make sure they think it was your idea."

"It technically is but don't worry I won't say anything about your past with him."

"And let's keep it that way." He went to his desk, "If we have to have dinner then make sure everything's in order.

"Will do." getting back to assisting him with work.

* * *

Sitting across from the prince was awkward for Sawamura for many reasons. For starters his mix-feelings between past Miyuki and present Miyuki and how his invitation to dinner was strange given he had been lock in a dungeon not just a few days ago. But as he was now considered an official guest, Miyuki said that it would be rude to not dine with his guest. He had to look at Chris to confirm this to which the man had nodded making him agree to the invite.

And as he was eating he kept getting weird looks from the prince and it didn't help there were onlookers from the kitchen that were spying on them.

Finally the prince cleared his throat, "I realize this might not the best time to bring it up, but I noticed that you have your elbows on the table."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe it's different where you're from but usually you don't do that."

"Oh. Okay." he put his elbows down and resumed eating, making gobbling noises.

Miyuki's eye twitched at the sound, he wasn't used to this kind of behavior at the dinner table. Then Sawamura took a drink with a slurp.

_Seriously?! Just how bad are his table manners?! I get he's not used to this kind of thing but still!_

Eijun noticed his frown and asked, "Is everything all right, your highness?"

Miyuki debated saying but then how was the boy suppose to improve his manners if he didn't, he opened his mouth, "It's just… I've noticed how poor your table manners were."

From behind the kitchen door, Kuramochi, Yuki, and Jun smacked their faces, thinking the same thing, _Idiot, don't!_

Sawamura slowly asked, "My… table manners?"

"You do know what those are, right?"

That was a mistake as Sawamura started to fume, "O-of course I do! I'm not stupid!"

"Not from the way you eat apparently."

The boy hastily got up and accused, "And you have a terrible personality! Insulting me out of nowhere!" and began to stomp out as he shouted, "Thanks for the food!" and slammed the door.

Kuramochi came out and glowered at the royal, "You are so messed up."

"Well how was I supposed to know he would be a poor eater? Had I known I never would have invited him in the first place and save him from embarrassment!"

"You idiot! You're supposed to woo the guy not push him further away! Do you want to break the spell or not!"

Miyuki sighed with his chin resting in his hand, "Of course I want to break it, but I'm new to all this romantic stuff, what am I supposed to do?"

Kura sighed as well, "Looks like I'm going to have to educate you on the art of romance or else you're never going to get anywhere…"

Miyuki smirked at him, "Thanks."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sawamura was chopping wood aggressively, grumbling under his breath still upset over the dinner last night. Harucchi approached him and tried to calm him, "Why don't you take a break, Eijun? Furuya and I were about to go ice skating so please join us."

That intrigued him, "You can ice skate here?"

"Yes, there's a pond behind the castle. Come on."

"Yeah, alright!" he beamed.

In mere moments the trio was skating around having fun. To Eijun it was the perfect distraction from you-know-who. They kept at this until Furuya skated over a thin patch of ice causing it to slow break, Sawamura gasped and yelled, "Look out!" pushing the boy out of the way but unfortunately he fell through the ice instead!

"Eijun!" Haruichi cried out.

"What happen?!" Kuramochi rushed over with the prince next to him, both looked concern.

"Eijun fell through the ice and he hasn't come up yet! I don't think he can swim!"

Their eyes went wide and without thinking, Miyuki ran ahead and jumped in ignoring the protests behind him.

He spotted Sawamura with his eyes closed and was floating down. He swam to the drowning boy and grabbed him, taking him back to the surface.

An hour later, both Miyuki and Sawamura had found themselves in front of the fireplaces wearing matching blankets while being served hot chocolate. Miyuki sneezed and sniffled.

"This is all your fault…"

"What?! I had to save Furuya!" he coughed.

"Furuya can swim; you should have remembered you couldn't. It was reckless and stupid."

"Yeah it was, but I don't care, my friend is safe and that's all that matters."

He sighed.

There was silence between them till Eijun softly uttered, "Thank you…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving my life…"

Miyuki was surprised at first before making a small smile, replying, "You're welcome."

Sawamura smiled too.

"Course it's your fault we're both bedridden now." he teased.

Eijun playfully nudged him, "Well who jumped in after me!"

They both laughed causing a group of onlookers to smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice throw!" Miyuki complimented while dodging a snowball.

Sawamura's laughter filled the air and threw another one but this time he caught it.

"Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

It been days since the rescue and in that time they managed to get closer, playing in the snow, sitting by the fire reading together, conversing in hallways while Sawamura was cleaning around. They were afraid to have meals together since the dinner fiasco but they did everything else without worry. Everyone else admired how things were going splendidly for them.

Miyuki threw the snowball back and Sawamura caught it, making him throw it back and vice versa. This went on for awhile until the snow melted between them.

The prince chuckled, "Well it's time to go back inside I need to get back to my work."

"Oh! It just occurred to me, but Christmas is coming soon!"

"Uh, so it is, I'll have to have Kuramochi and the others start decorating for it!"

"Yeah!" but then Eijun's smile faltered.

"What is it?"

"It's just… it's my first Christmas away from my family…" his eyes were glossed over.

Miyuki bit his lip and ruffled the boy's hair, "Well then, we'll just need to make this Christmas extra special."

Sawamura gawked, "R-really?"

"Of course, in fact if you have any traditions of your own we'll make sure to use them." he smiled.

The boy let out a happy sniffle, "M-Miyuki-senpai…"

"All in the name of the Christmas spirit." he smirked and they went inside.

Within weeks the entire castle was decorated with wreaths, boughs of holly, and garland. There was also a tall Christmas tree standing in the main hall. Sawamura hummed carols throughout the halls as he sweeped dust away. Nori-senpai and Ono were making gingerbread houses with some help. Harucchi and Furyua were decorating the tree with Ryo while Kura and Chris were putting the candles on.

Finally when it was Christmas Eve, everyone was gathered around for drinks and food, until Harucchi asked, "Eijun, wasn't there a tradition you wanted to share tonight?" they turned to the boy who had a wide grin on his face.

"Sure do!" he got out a log and proclaimed, "Ta-da! A Yule log! Where everyone has to touch it and make a Christmas wish, then we burn it so the wishes come true!"

Everyone was at a loss for words. Leave it to the brightest person in the room to have the brightest tradition among them.

They took turns making a wish until Miyuki was the last one and was stumped, what could he wish for? The spell to be lifted? His father noticing him? Better stationery? Then he glanced right at Sawamura and their eyes met then silently he made his wish and threw the log into the fire.

The celebration went on and Eijun smiled throughout it all even if he still missed his family and village wondering if they were having a good Christmas without him. He was sitting next to Miyuki when Kura came behind them and said, "Oi." while putting mistletoe between them. A blush spread across their cheeks and before Miyuki could tell his friend off, Sawamura surprised him by quickly kissing his cheek and went across the room to Harucchi.

Stunned, the prince caressed his cheek where the kiss was and hoped that his wish would come true after all.

* * *

The new year arrived, and Sawamura was whistling a tune when he ended up passing two doors he hadn't seen before and decided to look in. The room was spacious and grand. It was a ballroom and judging from the dust and cobwebs it hadn't been used in a long time. He thought, _Hey! This would be great for dancing! But first, it needs a good cleaning! _He puffed out his chest, tightening his apron and went to get his cleaning supplies.

Some days had passed and Miyuki hadn't seen Eijun in awhile now and it concerned him. It was the same with his friends, they had no idea where he went in the morning and would always be back in bed late at night.

"Chris did you give him extra chores or something?" Kuramochi asked in the kitchen while moving crates.

"No, in fact any work he's doing now is purely voluntary."

"Of course it is…" he shook his head.

"He hasn't even shown up for our lessons recently."

"What lessons?"

"Never mind that for now. That's a secret I cannot reveal."

They went back to work until the younger Kominato and Furuya came in.

"We found him." the pink-hair boy said.

"He's in the ballroom."

"What?!" both exclaimed.

Sure enough they found him sleeping on the floor of a new and glistening ballroom with his bucket and mop next to him. His apron and face were covered in dirt showing how hard he worked over the week.

The four were awestruck when seeing the ballroom shimmering in the bright light.

"Eijun…" Haruichi uttered.

Kura chuckled, "I swear… this guy never ceases to amaze me…"

Chris beamed proudly and kneeled to the sleeping boy and rubbed his head. "You are truly special Sawamura Eijun…"

Suddenly a voice said, "So this is where he's been." making them froze and turned back to see an emotionless prince.

Haruichi started, "Your Highness! Please don't be upset with him, he didn't know after all-"

Miyuki held his hand up, "I'm aware." he went to the boy himself and sat on his knees, "Honestly I don't know if I can be angry after all the hard work he's put into this place." he then scooped him up in his arms and got up, "I'll take him back to his room."

They exchanged knowing looks as he left with Sawamura in his arms.

While walking, Eijun stirred out his slumber and through sleepy eyes he saw the prince, "M…Miyuki-senapi…?"

The other boy chuckled quietly, "You are a marvel, Sawamura. You had managed cleaned an entire ballroom by yourself."

"I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Well it certainly was since I forbade anyone to use it again."

"But why?"

"It's… complicated… I'll tell you some other time. For now you should take a bath to get rid of that filth off your handsome face."

Eijun's cheeks tinted pink, "Y-you think I'm handsome?"

"You always were."

He smiled, "You too… You're very handsome especially your eyes, they're beautiful."

It was Miyuki's turn to blush, and muttered, "Your eyes are beautiful too. They were the first thing I noticed about you…"

Sawamura was the on the verge of happy tears while thanking him.

They made it to the door of his room and the two began to part, till Eijun blurted out, "Please have dinner with me tomorrow!"

Miyuki stopped in his tracks, gawking.

"Chris-senapi has been helping me improve my table manners so we can enjoy a meal together! Please accept!" he bowed low.

"Sawamura…" he lifted his chin, "Yes, of course I will…" he smiled.

The boy bounced in excitement, "I'll see you there then!" and went into his room making the prince shake his head and chuckle.

The next night they were sitting at the dinner table and indeed, Sawamura's manners had improved vastly. In the kitchen, Kura mentioned to the man next to him, "So those were the lessons you mentioned."

"That's right. We've been working on it since after Christmas. He begged to me to help, so I couldn't refuse."

They went back to watching them, thinking that they were growing much closer now and that it would only be a matter of time till the romance went full force on them.

* * *

The days went on, and in that time Sawamura and Miyuki had shared meals together at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They still did activities together and when Miyuki said he was done compensating him, Sawamura complained that he liked doing it since it made him feel useful around the castle.

Miyuki smiled and shook his head, "You really are something else…"

They were playing catch with a snowball again realizing it was one of their favorite things to do together.

"The sun is getting more visible everyday." Eijun noted.

"Yes, it's almost spring now."

"That means I can go home soon!" the boy grinned.

Miyuki nearly faltered in catching the ball before throwing it back, "Uh, that's right… you'll be gone soon…" he didn't know why but the thought of Sawamura leaving pained him.

"Are… you okay?"

"Uh, yes!" he rubbed his head, "Guess I'm just getting tired of standing around."

"Oh okay! We can do something else!"

He smirked, "I got one better. Let's have a dance tonight."

The boy gasped happily with his eyes gleaming, "Really?! Yes, yes, yes! I would love to!"

The prince laughed at his enthusiasm and put his arm around him as they headed back inside.

That evening, Miyuki started getting ready after being in the bath. Kuramochi had been smirking at him nonstop since he made the announcement this morning.

"You got it so bad…" he commented, "The fact you're willing to dance in that ballroom again speaks volumes of how much you care for him."

"So? I just want to do something for him after all the hard work he's put into cleaning it and for everything else he's done since he got here. He's earn it."

"Riiigght…" not believing it, "And the fact he'll soon be leaving us hasn't crossed your mind."

"There's nothing I can do about." he said while rummaging through his closet, "He has to go back to his family."

"You know, you could ask him to stay…" Kura's face got serious.

Miyuki stared back at him before going back to the closet, "I can't do that. It wouldn't be right, when he tells me stories about his family and village he gets happy before becoming sad, obviously upset over the fact that he's been separated from them for awhile now. Asking him to stay would be too much for him."

"Yeah but he can always visit them afterwards if he stays. He may not show it but I think he's happy being with us and would like to stay."

"I think you're the one that wants him stay."

"Damn right I do. I like him, he's a great friend and a funny guy of course I want him here."

Miyuki had put on a dark blue suit as he muttered, "He is… all that and more…"

"Then tell him that! Beg him to stay because I know that'll make you happy again!"

He frowned, "But will it make _him_ happy?"

"Yes! I watch you two everyday and he's got it bad for you too maybe even more! I guarantee that if you ask he will do it!"

Miyuki still felt unsure about the whole thing then he stated, "We'll see what happens, but right now I have a date and I don't want to be late." he walked out of the room with his friend sighing.

They met on the stairway and Sawamura was dressed in a bright yellow suit.

Miyuki mused, _Just like his personality. _Before he bowed to his partner and offered his arm. Sawamura smiled and took it as they headed to the ballroom. Inside, the servants were on the sidelines watching the scene unfold. Nabe, Kanemaru, Kariba, and Toujou were on a platform as the string quartet playing for them and they were obviously happy to be playing again after such a long break.

Miyuki admired Sawamura's dancing and sometimes it was hard keeping up with him. Eijun kept smiling and laughed as he was being twirled. Even with the onlookers they were lost in their own world and they didn't want it to end. They held each other close and Eijun with a content smile put his head on Miyuki's chest. The prince had a stunned but happy look and looked at his servants beaming at him. Kuramochi mouthed, _Told ya so…_

The dancing lasted for a whole hour before the couple moved to the nearby balcony. Chris uttered to the others, "Let's leave them be… I got a feeling this will be a night they will never forget…"

They nodded and called in for the night.

With one last look, Chris smiled at the lovebirds and went on his way.

They sat alone on the balcony admiring the night sky then slowly Miyuki said, "Sawamura…"

"Yes?"

"Are… are you…" but he couldn't get the words out.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He sighed and lowered his head, then he lifted it after taking a deep breath through his nose and faced the other boy with a determined look, got up and held his hand out, "Come with me."

"Oh… okay." he took it and was led away.

In minutes they were in Miyuki's chambers much to Sawamura's surprise but what surprised him even more was the white rose in a bell jar, going to it, and gawked back at Miyuki.

"The rose you gave me. Before I kept it in a book but then the enchantress revived it to serve as a clock as you can see from the petals that have fallen." He motioned to his balcony window, "There is a barrier surrounding this place as my punishment for treating others poorly, I cannot go beyond it while others can. I have this year left until I am cursed to become a monster."

"That's awful! Sure at the start you deserved it but it's different now! How can she not see that and break the spell?!"

"Well I hope to break it soon, so you shouldn't have to worry about it. It's my problem not yours."

Eijun fumed, "I swear if I ever meet this enchantress, I'm going to give her a good talking to!" he snorted irritably.

Miyuki couldn't help but laugh and embraced him from behind, whispering, "You're way too good for this world."

Sawamura blushed and held the prince's arms, enjoying the sensation. Then he was turned around to face his serious expression.

"I have to know, are you happy here with me?"

He beamed, "Yes! With you, Chris-senpai, Kuramochi, Harucchi…" he kept listing everyone's names making Miyuki shout.

"Okay! I get it!" he chuckled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well you see… you'll be leaving us soon and well… we- _I _was wondering if you wanted to stay with us…"

Sawamura gapped, "You-you do?"

"Yes…" taking his hands in his, amber eyes meeting gold.

"Miyuki…"

"Kazuya. I want you to call me Kazuya."

"Oh, then call me Eijun…"

"Eijun…" he uttered while getting closer to his face.

"Kazuya…" and their lips came crashing down.

They kissed for the longest time before taking a breath.

Sawamura softly said, "I'll come back. I just need to see my family first then I'll come right back to you. I promise…"

Kazuya's heart raced after hearing that and kissed his face, "Yes take all the time you need. Just please return safely."

He smiled and nodded, "I will!" before they kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly to the melted snow as trees started showing buds and grass was appearing in the courtyard. Birds were singing and butterflies were flying around. Eijun woke up from his bed and opened his window all the way taking a large breath of fresh air in him, "Ahhhh…" then on impulse he climbed out and moved to the rooftop closest to him and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEEEELLO SPRINGTIME!"

The others heard him and quickly opened their windows as Harucchi cried, "Eijun!"

Kura shook his fist, "You idiot! Get away from there! You're going to fall!"

In his room working, Miyuki heard the commotion and sighed profoundly, "There will never be a dull moment anymore with him around, wouldn't you say?"

Chris chuckled, "I reckon so," pouring the prince his coffee, "But we were all very happy to hear that he'll be staying with us now. Sawamura knows how to brighten the place up, something we really need given these past years."

"Still, now that he will be here from now on, we need to establish his place in the castle."

"I thought it was apparent that he would be your future consort."

"That's what I'm hoping for but he'll need tutelage to get him by. Think you'll be up to the job?"

Chris bowed, "Of course, it would be my honor." then he frowned, "Will you be seeing him off?"

"Yes, he'll be leaving after breakfast and Kuramochi is going with him to help find the way."

"How long will he be away?"

"I dunno, I told him to take as long as he needs."

"That's very kind of you, much kinder then you were a couple years ago." he smiled.

"Yes well, I can't have him be upset when he comes back. I want him to be happy."

"Understood." his smile widen.

* * *

The exchange of goodbyes was hard for the servants and Eijun alike as he got on his horse and Kura joined him. Miyuki stood next to his sweet, and Sawamura leaned down and kissed his cheek before his face was grabbed and their lips touched. They released with a smack looking sad.

"Remember your promise."

"Of course I will! Just you wait, Miyuki Kazuya, I'll be back here before you know it!"

He smirked, "I'll hold you to it!"

Eijun smiled as he signaled his horse and started going then he looked back to see everyone waving him off thinking how far he's come with them since that first meeting on that snowy day now the sun was shining in all it's glory. He couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

It took some time but they found the village at last, and when they were spotted by the townspeople coming in and a great cheer erupted as Sawamura's return was made known throughout the town, making Kuramochi shake his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

The boy snickered in response.

A girl shouted, "Eijun! Eijun!"

Sawamura got off his horse, running to her, "Wakana!" and they tearfully hugged.

"That's Wakana?!" Kura gawked being stunned by the beauty before him.

"We were so worried about you! We thought you died!"

"I'm sorry! Really I am! I'm alive!"

"Come on then, your family will be so happy to see you!"

After quick introductions they headed to the Sawamura household where it was a tearful reunion all around while poor Kuramochi could only watch.

_Now I know where all his emotion comes from…_

Later, a large celebration was held for the previously missing boy and Kuramochi was enjoying it given it was his first party outside the castle, and he could drink to his heart's content. But most importantly it was the perfect way for him to get closer to Wakana and she in turn was charmed by him. Eijun saw their exchange and was happy for them but it also made him wish Kazuya was here with him. It gave him all the more reason to return back to the castle.

The celebration went on for an entire week before the excitement had finally died down. The Sawamuras were sitting together at dinner while Kuramochi was out with Wakana.

Eitoku, his grandfather mentioned, "Well now that you're back, you can resume your training to take over the business someday."

Eijun fidgeted and started, "Um… about that… I'm thinking that… I don't want continue the family business…" he waited for their reactions.

"WHAT?!"

"It's just, I met someone and I promised them I would come back to them!" his face going red.

"Eijun…" his mother covered her mouth.

His father laughed and smacked his back, "Well I'll be doggone! My son has a special someone!"

Eitoku asked, "Why not have them come here and live with you?"

"That won't work, they've already have their own life and the work they do is way more important than what I've been doing as a merchant. So I'm sorry but this part of my life is over…"

His mother hugged him, "Do what you must my darling, if this will make you happy, then do it."

His father and grandfather nodded. He smiled brightly at them and shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Two weeks… It been two weeks since his departure and Miyuki was going crazy of not having the happy-go-lucky boy around. His Sawamura… His Eijun… It was late in the evening as he went into Eijun's empty room and sat on the bed taking hold of the sheets and putting them close to his face, sniffing it. The scent of his beloved lingered there and he didn't let go.

Chris came in with a sorrowful expression, "You miss him, don't you?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" he rebuked.

"Yes… but he will be back, that boy is too good to break a promise."

"But when…? I want him back now."

"I know… just be patient."

"That's too hard."

The man shook his head, "I don't know what else to tell you…"

Suddenly a trumpet sounded out and a cry went throughout the castle, "THEY'RE BACK! KURAMOCHI AND SAWAMURA!"

In a flash, Miyuki zipped out of the room making Chris chuckle.

Sawamura and Kura were being greeted by the others as the latter said, "We would have gotten here sooner had Sawamura's village hadn't given him all these farewell gifts."

Ryo commented, "Well that certainly explains all these packages and crates with you."

"Oh! Miyuki-senpai!" Sawamura joyfully called out, seeing his highness on the stairs looking at them.

He then walked down with a stoic expression and grabbed Eijun's arm much to the poor boy's confusion and he ordered to the others, "You are not to disturb us for the rest of the evening, got it?" glaring darkly at them.

There were gulps and yes sirs.

Without another word they moved up the stairs and went to Miyuki's bedroom door, where he slammed Eijun against it.

"Kazuya wha-" but he couldn't finish when he felt lips onto his, kissing him. Eijun gave into the passion and their hands roamed around their bodies, making Miyuki lift the boy's thighs bringing them closer. Miyuki then opened the door and carried him into the room, gently putting Eijun on the bed trailing kisses.

"Kazuya… please…"

"Shhh… I need you, Eijun… It was so lonely without you here…" kissing his nape.

"It was lonely without you too… That's why I was asking you to…" his face flushed.

"Oh. Oh!" he chuckled, "Why didn't you say so!" and kept on kissing while removing his clothing and Eijun's.

* * *

A night of passion and pleasure was just what they needed after days of separation. By morning they were under the sheets in each other's arms. Eijun moaned out of his slumber and was about to move away when Miyuki's arms kept him still.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"But shouldn't I…?"

"Don't care." he held him tightly; "You're so warm and cuddly."

"I wouldn't be if you weren't suffocating me!"

The prince laughed and kissed his forehead then said, "Now that you'll be living here, you'll have to get used to your new role in the palace."

"New role?"

"Yes," he sat up and Eijun did the same, "you'll be a member of my royal court and will receive training as such."

"A… member of the royal court?" the younger boy gawked.

He nodded and reached for a metal ring with the royal emblem on it and placed it on Eijun's finger.

"It's… it's almost like you're proposing…" looking at the ring with awe.

Kazuya smirked, "In a way, I am. And this should make you happy; Chris will be your tutor."

He gasped and his eyes gleamed, "Really?! Chris-senpai is going to teach me?!"

The older boy chuckled, "Well he did teach you table manners and that worked so it's fitting."

"Yes, yes, yes!" he bounced and embraced his sweetheart.

Kazuya embraced back, lost in that moment of happiness for them.


End file.
